Walk the Line to you
by breeachu
Summary: Emma is slowly drowning in her Depression over Killians death. She is at the bar every night and she is hardly ever a time that she is Sober. Regina is starting to get worried and decides to take action she was going to make Emma Detox by trapping her in her own home. Slow Burn Swanqueen
1. Chapter 1

Walk the Line

Emma is slowly drowning in her Depression over Killians death. She is at the bar every night and she is hardly ever a time that she is Sober. Regina is starting to get worried and decides to take action she was going to make Emma Detox by trapping her in her own home.

Slow Burn Swanqueen

Chapter 1

It was a dark and rainy day in storybrooke everyone was in their homes except for one Emma Swan. No she wasn't at home she was in the bar drinking away her sorrows Killian had just died and she couldn't bring him back and it upset her. She loved him she had loved him so much and now he was gone, first it was Neal and now Killian who was next? Well luckily she didn't love anyone else so she didn't have to worry. "Another one barkeep" she slurred as she looked up into his eyes.

Ah the non-judging bartender it was a great feeling to know that you are not being judged for drinking away your pain. Unless, no he couldn't have. Just when that thought had finished crossing her mind she heard it. That famous clicking of heels that belonged to none other than Regina Mills. The mayor of Storybrooke and at this moment in time she was her enemy because if she was called in here it was for only one reason. She was getting kicked out of the bar. "Miss Swan, it is very unprofessional of the towns sheriff to come and drink herself into a coma" Regina stated. Emma groaned at her and shook her head "I am perfectly fine Madam Mayor your towns sign is safe tonight" Emma stated slurring her words again. Emma sighed as she got off the bar stool paying for her drinks.

Emma felt and hand on her arm and groaned again but then she stopped and looked at Regina how could she have not really looked at the women before. Emma shook her head trying to get the drunk thoughts out of her head but the filter was gone "Regina you know you are beautiful" Emma's cheeks burned a light pink color she was done talking for the rest of the night otherwise the mayor would be kicking her ass. Regina looked at Emma and just laughed "I am perfectly aware of that Miss. Swan but it seems you have drunk a lot more then you should have." Regina states Bringing Emma to her car to drive her home. This was the fourth time this week that Regina was called at three o clock in the morning to get Emma from the bar. Enough was enough the Mayor was getting sick and tired of being the babysitter. She drove to her own home and got out of the car "Regina why are we at your house" Emma asked her with a raised eyebrow. "If you must know Miss. Swan I would rather not deal with your parents tonight." It was a half-truth Regina really didn't want to deal with the Charming duo she didn't hate them but she could not stand them and all the hope they talked about. Regina sighed again looking at Emma and she helped the blonde get inside and get into the guest room bed. It was going to be a long night.

The next morning Emma woke up with a huge headache and she groaned. It took her a while before panic set in, she wasn't in her room where was she then. She looked around then calmed down seeing that it was Regina's guest bedroom again. Emma groaned again looking around the bartender had called Regina last night. That meant she was going to get an ear full today once she left this bedroom. With another sigh escaping her lips she walked down to the smell of breakfast being cooked she smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Regina, Good morning Henry" Emma said with a smile on her face it was nice to wake up and see these two they were her family and she couldn't imagine what life would have been like had she not came to Storybrooke.


	2. Chapter 2

She saw the frown on Regina's face and knew she was in trouble but what exactly could she do? She didn't want to remember Killian She wanted to be numb and whiskey helped her achieve that goal. She looked at the both of them as they looked back at her. "Miss Swan" Regina paused then took a deep breath looking at Henry she nodded her head towards the door. Henry got the message and left the room so that they could talk. "Emma, I am worried about your health this is the fourth night in a row that I had to come pick you up because you had one to many to drink. I know you miss Killian" Regina paused again when she saw Emma wince at his name but she kept on "

That's why I have already talked to your parents and they have agreed with me. You are to stay here at my home until you no longer need to drink. Welcome to your Detoxing Miss. Swan" and with that Regina turned around and walked out of the room to get Henry ready for school. She had already taken the week off of work to make sure Emma didn't cheat. She knew this was going to be a long and bumpy ride but it was needed otherwise they would lose Emma.

Emma sat there in silence she was shocked; she couldn't believe what she had just heard. They were sending her to live with Regina of all people. Well she didn't really mind Regina even though she could be a pain in the ass "Are you fucking kidding me" Emma stated under her breath she sighed and ate the breakfast Regina had made and looked around waiting on Regina to come back into the kitchen it was about ten minutes later that Regina came back into the kitchen she looked at Emma and smiled towards her "You can hate me all you want Miss. Swan but you and I are trapped in this house for a week or more." She said sternly looking at the blonde she was going to make sure she wasn't an idiot anymore. But that might be hard to do considering Emma's parents were a couple of idiots.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma sighed again as she finished her breakfast she looked up at the brunette and shook her head "I am a grown woman I don't need a babysitter" she said back to the brunette crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't going to give up her freedom just because her parents said she had to. Regina glared at the blonde "I guess we are going to do this the hard way then." She paused as she looked again at the blonde and stood up "I am tired of having to get you at 3 o clock in the morning because you are drunk off your ass Miss. Swan" and with that Regina put the magic cuff on Emma's arm so she couldn't use her magic and put a barrier around her house so Emma couldn't leave.

Henry was going to be staying with his grandparents and he already knew that. That's why last night he packed his clothing and put it in his grandfather's truck that morning. Emma looked up at Regina wide eyed she couldn't believe the brunette had trapped her here "Regina what the hell? Why would you do this to me do you really not trust me?" She asked her trying to get the cuff off of her arm to no avail she frowned and looked over at Regina "I thought we were friends Regina Friends don't trap friends against their will" she stated as she waited for the brunette to respond to her. Regina laughed at Emma and shook her head "We are friends dear. But if I recall friends don't let friends drowned either" she told her with a pointed look "I have to bring you back to life because I let you down you drowned and I wasn't there to help you." With that Regina stood up and took the dishes into the kitchen to rinse them and put the dishes into the dishwasher. She then looked at Emma "If you get bored come find me in the study and we can figure something out." She told her as she smiled softly.

Regina hated that she was so mean to Emma truth be told she had liked Emma and always wanted to be friends with her, the Blonde challenged her and she loved that. She hated that everyone was scared to argue with her or to stand against her. But Emma, Emma was different she didn't care who Regina was in the past in her eyes she was Never the Evil queen. She didn't know why that made her so happy but it did, With Robin Gone she didn't want to lose her best friend as well. That's why she had Volunteered to have Emma stay with her.

Emma was her Best friend and she refused to lose someone else that she cared for. Regina took one last look at the blonde before walking off into her study they Needed each other that was for certain. Emma sighed and walked off she guessed she could explore the house since she had never been through the whole place. She decided to start with the basement. When she walked down she looked around for the light switch when she found it she gasped slightly at what she had found. They were all of Regina's Evil Queen Dresses she was shocked to see them "How the hell did she breathe in these." She asked herself "With the Grace and poise of a Queen Emma that's how I breathed in them" Was the Reply she heard coming from none other than Regina herself. "I have this Room protected with blood magic it lets me know when someone goes inside so I can see if it's a threat or a friend." She explained to Emma before she was asked the question of how she knew that she was down here. Emma laughed and shook her head "Of course you have your wardrobe protected" she laughed rolling her eyes as she looked over at Regina. If Emma was honest with herself she'd rather be trapped here with Regina. Regina understood what she was going through the Brunette had just Lost Robin hood but for some reason was able to stay strong. She didn't know how she did it unless. "No Regina Wouldn't would she.?" She thought to herself as she Without any warning Emma walked up to Regina and plunged her hand into her chest to try and grab her heart. But she wasn't surprised when there was no heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma Stared at Regina her eyes Widened slightly then she shook her head. "Really Regina you tell me to deal with my Emotions but yet here you are dulling yours." She said crossing her arms as she stared at the other women shaking her head her blonde locks swaying at the motion. Regina sighed and rolled her eyes "I'm not you I don't have to follow my own advice. Besides I am the Queen and you listen to me not the other way around" she shrugged walking away as she still kept Emma in the corner of her eyes making sure that the Blonde didn't find her heart. Knowing Emma, she would Shove it back inside her and that's something she didn't want not Because of the fact that she missed Robin no, she already knew that if her heart was in she would Flirt with the Blonde. Regina had always liked the fairer sex more so then the males, but when you're queen you cannot act like that so she did it in secret with her chamber maids. If she was Truly honest with herself she had liked Emma since the stupid yellow bug drove into Storybrooke and that's why she tried to get rid of her, well that and she was afraid that Emma would try to steal Henry away from her. Now though they co parent in 2016 that's not so different from a normal Parent Couple. She laughed to herself then froze when she watched the blonde take a step towards her hearts hiding spot. Emma shook her head looking back at Regina "Regina you do know I can sense your magic right and that you trying to hide it from me is pointless?" she asked raising an eyebrow "If I have to deal with my emotions then so do you" with that being said she shoved her heart back into her chest. Regina gasped at the feeling and the pain of her heart coming back into her chest but more importantly the burning feeling she felt from Emma's hands on her heart in a way she never wanted Emma to let go of her heart she wanted to be selfish and have the blonde all to herself she wanted nothing more than just to grab her by the face and kiss her. But that could never happen Regina knew that. Because Emma was in love with Killian she could never love a monster like the Evil Queen. Even though Regina Destroyed that half of her so she thought anyways. Meanwhile on the other side of town the Evil queen had just entered Storybrooke "This is the place I made everyone go to? I could have done worse." She frowned in disgust as she walked around looking at everything it was late at night so no one was awake anyways Except for Emma and Regina like always. Back at the Mayors house Emma laughed softly at the look on Regina's face "You're acting like a big baby I didn't even shove your heart inside you I merely placed it. Anyways I am going to go to the station and do my rounds I'll be back after my shift." With that Emma left the house and went down to the station once there she walked inside and slammed her head on the Desk. "Just great i have to have a babysitter now how am I supposed to grieve over Killian if they are getting me to stop grieving the way I do." Emma thought to herself as she slammed her head down again she groaned when she heard the door open as she looked up and saw none other than Regina standing in front of her or at least that's what she thought what she didn't know was that the Evil Queen had seen her walk into the station and smirked at the Opportunity to ruin her other self's life since she decided to try and destroy her. Back to where they were now. Emma was now looking up into the Brown eyes that she always saw on Regina they were full of sadness and regret "Regina I Just Left you could you not be without me?" Emma asked with a laugh and shook her head. The Evil Queen didn't answer her knowing that if she said anything Emma would know the difference between her and Regina. So instead she took a step forward and Captured soft lips on top of her own plumb lips. She smirked as she felt Emma stiffen and then she teleported away not giving Emma the time of day to say anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma Stared in shock at the purple magic that was swirling and disappearing. What was that about why did she kiss me. Why did I like it? No this can't happen I loved Killian didn't I? She frowned as these thoughts filled her head. She couldn't like Regina could she? Granted at the very beginning she had a crush on her because of the fire she had saw in her eyes but that was it wasn't it? She growled she was going to demand what that was about. Regina wasn't just going to walk in here and kiss her and then just teleport away. With that being said the third shift of officers came in and Emma walked out and back to the Mayors house.

Emma knew that Henry was staying at her parents' house so she didn't care about being loud as she walked into the house and slammed the Door. "REGINA" She yelled trying to figure out where the brunette was she crossed her arms again as she made her way into the living room. "Must you be so loud I was enjoying the peace and quiet." Came the sassy response of the Mayor she looked up at Emma her reading glasses where on her face as she was reading a book with a glass of wine beside her. Emma glared at her "Peaceful my ass Regina we need to talk." She growled out, her once bright green eyes a dark Emerald, Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma she had never seen her like this before what happened at the office that wound her up like this? Did someone bring up Captain Eyeliner. If they did ill kill them, she thought to herself "Alright Emma ill amuse you what happened that got you so wound up?"

Emma Stared at her in disbelief "You seriously are asking me what has wound me up? You did this is your fault!" She shot right back at Regina the frown on her face was more evident now. Regina was taken back from this information what had she done she tried to recall if she had said anything to Emma during her shift or not but she was drawing a blank. "I assure you miss Swan I had nothing to do with whatever it is that has gotten you this upset. Emma got right up in Regina's face this time and heard the brunette's breath hitch. "Really no idea at all. Well allow me to do you the same pleasure you did me Madam mayor" with that Emma captured the plump lips with her own and for some reason this kiss was softer and she didn't understand why. But within a few seconds she pulled back and walked off and into her bedroom not saying a word to Regina.

Regina was shell shocked when had she kissed Emma she never had kissed the blonde until she made the first move and boy what a move it was. It had her weak at the knees and queens are not allowed to have weak knees. She tried to remember again but was still drawing a blank. She would of remembered the soft touch of the blondes thin lips. She touched her own lips again with a smile they still tingled from the kiss. She sighed and walked up to go speak with Emma but when she got to her door she stopped frozen in fear. She shook her head and turned back around she would talk to Emma about this tomorrow but for now she would day dream about Emma's Lips on hers.

"Oh Emma," Was moaned out of the Queens lips as the savior nipped and bit at the skin of her neck. Regina was never a bottom but with Emma that's one of the things she didn't mind one bit she felt the saviors hands on her breasts and she moaned out louder arching into her touch. She wanted more the make out session they were having had led them to this moment. Regina had dreamt of this day the day they would finally make love and confess to each other the love they had. She felt Emma's hands going lower and lower until they were playing with the hem of her thong. Regina's eyes widened as she looked up into Green loving eyes she smiled softly nodding her head and with that permission given she moaned out almost screaming as she felt Emma's fingers on her clit she arched her hips up off the bed as she watched the blonde work on her body. She then felt the warm breath of the blonde on her nipple and moaned out again as she felt Emma start to suck.

Regina Gasped as her eyes opened and she looked to see that her own hand was in her thong and that she had came in her sleep. She frowned and shook her head who knew a kiss could be so powerful. With that in mind she got up and went to go take a long cold shower.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry for the late posting. I had a really bad case of writer's block but now I'm back and better than ever. I cannot wait to give you more of this story I will try to update every week without further a due here is Chapter 6

Regina finished her shower and took care of the throbbing between her legs at the same time. She sighed trying to remember when or if she had kissed Emma before that night in her home. She looked at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning. She was scared to go back to sleep instead, she decided to go and make breakfast and coffee she thought back to her dream and the throbbing happened. She sighed shaking her head "This is going to be a long time coming with Emma in the house" she sighed and finished making breakfast. She heard footsteps and assumed it was Emma. "Emma what are you doing… You I killed you!" she growled looking at none other than the Evil Queen.

"Did you think it would be that easy to kill me dear?" she asked her with a raised brow. She sat down in front of Regina at the bar. "You separated us and now I'm going to claim what's ours. If you won't do it I will. And I know for a fact Emma will enjoy it rough over soft any day." Regina gasped "You're the one who kissed Emma yesterday" she growled walking around the bar and grabbing the queen by her dress. "You will leave Emma alone, and you will leave me alone. I will end you"

The Queen just smirked and leaned closer too Regina "You know there is only two ways to kill me. You die or I come back inside. But you had better choose quickly dear, that savior of yours looks delicious and I cannot wait to sink my teeth into that pale white flesh" she purred placing a kiss on Regina's lips before she used her magic to teleport away. Regina growled in frustration and threw her coffee cup against the wall. "whoa, what did the cup do to you?" Emma asked her normally perfect curly hair was an absolute mess. She gasped and quickly turned around to look at Emma. "I'm sorry you saw that dear would you like a cup of coffee?" she asked quickly changing the subject and trying to keep her brown hues on Emma's eyes and not the fact that she was wearing nothing but her tank top and panties. The pale flesh exposed for her too see it was a nightmare but a blessing all in one. The throbbing happened again and she took a deep breath waiting on Emma to reply on coffee or not.

The blonde just chuckled and nodded "Coffee sounds nice and maybe some breakfast?" she stuck out her bottom lip in a pleading motion and Regina just rolled her eyes and started to cook. The blonde was just a black hole she ate everything and was always hungry still it didn't bother the brunette to take care of her. She smiled this was perfect all she had ever wanted was in the house with her.


End file.
